


So That Happened

by HasNoName1982



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasNoName1982/pseuds/HasNoName1982
Summary: It happened. They don't know how it happened. They don't know why it happened. But it happened.So now what?





	So That Happened

“Sam?”

 

“ _Hey, Cas, I’ve been trying to get a hold of Dean, is he still with you_?”

 

“No! Um… Dean is not here at this time. He… went for food, as you humans tend to do.”

 

“ _…Sure, ok, yeah. Uh, well, when he gets back, can you let him know that Mom and I found the vamp’s nest. There were only three of them there. We took care of ‘em, but we’re gonna stick around, do some surveillance, see if any more show up_.”

 

“Do you need help?”

 

“ _I doubt it, didn’t really look like too many people lived there, it’s more of a precaution than anything. Let Dean enjoy his burger_.”

 

“Right. Yes. Well, I will inform him when he gets back. Because he’s still not here. As I’ve… mentioned.”

 

“ _Are you ok? You sound a little off_?”

 

“I’m fine. A little disappointed in myself for getting injured, but my knee is almost fully healed.”

 

“ _That’s good to know. Take it easy for a few more hours, and tell Dean that he should be taking care of you._ ”

 

“Don’t worry, Sam. Dean and I are taking very good care of each other.”

 

Cas hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. “Sam remains ignorant.”

 

He doesn’t lift his head from the pillow as he turns towards Dean.

 

The hunter gives him a look that Cas has come to know quite well in his years on earth. “Yeah, real subtle.” He says sarcastically.

 

Cas drops his eyes. He’d thought he handled the phone call well, but apparently he’d been wrong.

 

“So,” Dean starts awkwardly, “that happened.”

 

Cas nods, unsure what else to say or do. What is the protocol in this type of situation?

 

“Did you, um, did you enjoy yourself at least?”

 

Now it’s Dean’s turn to nod. “Yeah. Yeah, it was… it was fine.” His voice is gruff, and quiet.

 

Cas nods. “Good. Me too.”

 

“Good.”

 

This is uncomfortable. How did they even find themselves here? One minute they were talking, and the next, they were kissing. Cas doesn’t think their conversation went anyway particularly different than their normal talks. But it never resulted in intercourse before. Not that he is complaining. The sex was quite enjoyable. Dean is a much more enthusiastic lover than April was.

 

He looks over at Dean, who is staring up at the ceiling. He’s still naked, like Cas, but he’s covered by more of the sheets.

 

What do humans do after they’ve had sex? Cas tries to remember every movie he’s ever seen, and every story implanted in his head by Metatron. They cuddle, don’t they? Yes, people hold each other after sex.

 

Giving a firm nod, Cas scoots onto his side and gently lays his head on Dean’s shoulder, except then he has no idea what to do with the rest of his limbs. Where do his hands go? His left arm is tucked uncomfortably at his side and he doesn’t know where to put his right. Should he rest it on Dean? Would that be appreciated? His hand hovers over Dean’s pectoral for at least thirty seconds before he finally drops it lightly over Dean’s chest. His legs are pressed against Dean’s, but he doesn’t cross them.

 

He can feel Dean shift so that he’s looking down at the top of his head, but Cas doesn’t raise his eyes. He’s staring decidedly at Dean’s left nipple, which looks slightly swollen. Cas had gotten a little carried away during the foreplay. Perhaps he should have used less teeth.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Cas tenses. “It’s customary after intercourse for humans to press their bodies together to further the intimacy.” He knows that’s a thing. He’s not wrong.

 

“Yeah, but, that’s more of a couple thing. Ya know, people in relationships. You don’t have to…” He trails off.

 

Cas doesn’t move. Dean’s shoulder is hard and awkwardly shaped under his head, but he finds he actually kind of likes it. His body temperature is warm, and his skin is soft. Cas is lulled nearly to sleep by the soft beat of Dean’s heart under his palm. Cas feels safe, and warm. So he doesn’t move.

 

“Whatever,” Dean groans before turning his attention back to the ceiling. Neither of them move at first. After a few moments, Cas feels Dean’s hand begin stroking his shoulder, though the hunter still doesn’t look at him.

 

“So, now what?” He doesn’t really have a lot of experience in this kind of situation. True, there was April, but he didn’t have ten years of friendship hanging over his head with her.

 

Dean shrugs, which pushes his shoulder painfully into Cas’ ear. He scowls. “I don’t know. I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever done this before.”

 

“Had sex?” That doesn’t make sense. Dean has a lot of sex.

 

He turns his head to glare at Cas. “With a guy. I’ve never had sex with a guy before.”

 

It’s Cas’ turn to shrug. “If it helps, I’m not really a guy.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes.  “If you want to get technical, but you got all the man parts.”

 

“Do you regret it?” He can’t look up at Dean’s face when he asks it. He just keeps his trained on Dean’s abused nipple. It looks like it’s bruising. With a frown, he presses his palm more firmly on Dean’s chest and lets his grace spread through his skin into Dean. The redness fades instantly.

 

Dean shifts around as his body aches heal. “No,” he says finally. “I don’t.”

 

“Me neither.” He smiles. “So now what?”

 

Dean shrugs again before he wipes his free hand over his face. “Well, I mean, this isn’t ever gonna happen again, so I say, we get up, get dressed, go get some food and pretend this never happened.”

 

Cas can’t deny that this is the most sound option. It’s been less than twenty minutes since they both reached orgasm, and already he can feel how much their relationship changed. It’s awkward, and uncomfortable. Also sticky, but that’s unrelated.

 

“I agree.” Still, though, it _was_ a good orgasm. “ _Or_ ,” he lifts his eyes to Dean’s face but keeps his head down, “We do that again, then we can get dressed and never talk about it again.” He grins hopefully.

 

Dean looks at him with a scowl, that slowly morphs into a smile the longer they gaze at each other.

 

“Screw it.” He pulls Cas closer until their lips meet again.

 

Cas props himself up to scoot over and nestle himself between Dean’s legs. As difficult as it is, they don’t stop kissing. At least, not until Cas starts kissing down his jaw. “But this is the last time.” Dean stares straight into his eyes to convey his seriousness.

 

Cas nods. “Of course.” Then he leans down again.


End file.
